


Indigo's Honey Crisp Sportarobbie Adventure

by swankyturnip76



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cheesy, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Robbie Rotten, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Robbie Patches Him Up, Sportacus Slices His Finger While Cutting an Apple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, apple picking, no biggie, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Dedicated to my friend Indigo because today is her birthday. Robbie and Sportacus go apple picking and cuteness and fluff ensue. Sportacus finds out Robbie knows he's an elf and discovers that Robbie is part-fae. Minor blood warning for Sportacus slicing his thumb while cutting apples and Robbie patching him up.





	Indigo's Honey Crisp Sportarobbie Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigorose50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/gifts).



"You want me to do _what_?"

"Oh come on, Robbie! It will be fun! And after we're done we can bake a nice apple pie for the children!"

Robbie's face twisted in disgust. "Yuck! As if those brats deserve any of _my_ fine cooking!"

Sportacus frowned at him. "Please, Robbie? Stephanie told me you used to go apple picking all the time."

Robbie crossed his arms and turned away from him. "That - that is not true! Apple picking requires far too much work. Surely I will die of exhaustion."

Figuring he had lost the battle, Sportacus's face fell. "Alright, Robbie," he sighed sadly. "I'll see you later." Sportacus turned to leave the lair but Robbie let out a dramatic sigh that stopped the hero in his tracks.

"Ugh, fiiiiine. I'll go. But only because seeing you sad annoys me."

Sportacus beamed. He didn't question why seeing him sad would make Robbie upset.

**XXXXXX**

It was about a twenty minute walk to the apple fields outside of LazyTown. Sportacus happily cartwheeled and flipped his way along the path while Robbie begrudgingly followed him. There wasn't much conversation to be had, especially not with all the flipping and twirling Sportacus was doing, but Robbie had to continuously remind himself what an absolute chore this was. He refused to admit it wasn't as obnoxiously terrible as he had imagined the trip to be. Meanwhile, Sportacus looked happy as could be - Robbie absolutely did _not_ take comfort in the fact that Sportacus seemed to be enjoying his seemingly bitter and silent company.

When they arrived at the apple fields, Sportacus warmly greeted the owner before taking two large baskets from a pile and holding one out to Robbie. The villain merely looked down at the basket in disgust.

"It's for carrying the apples in."

"I _know_ what the purpose of it is," Robbie replied snarkily. "I agreed to come _with_ you. I never said anything about doing any work!"

Sportacus wondered to himself how Robbie had managed to collect so many apples in the past when he had gone apple picking alone if he didn't want to carry the load. _He probably made an invention for it_ , Sportacus thought to himself. Remembering how the majority of Robbie's inventions turned on him in often disastrous ways, Sportacus decided not to ask Robbie in case the invention had indeed malfunctioned. Shaking his head fondly, Sportacus held onto the two baskets and peered out at the never-ending fields. "Which ones should we start with first?"

" _Obviously_ Honey Crisp," Robbie scoffed, crossing his arms and lifting his chin in the air. "They are the best."

Sportacus turned away from Robbie to hide his smile. Sometimes Robbie was too cute. Though the hero would never tell him that to his face.

They headed off for the Honey Crisp section first. All the apples looked delicious and ripe to Sportacus but apparently only a select few were deemed worthy enough for the great Robbie Rotten. The villain took his time inspecting each apple for holes made by worms, bruises, bugs, and other atrocities. In the meantime, Sportacus did a couple squats and arm circles while he waited for Robbie to comb through the row of apples. He wasn't going to rush the villain - he was honestly glad that Robbie was so interested in the task. Sportacus wondered if Robbie was taking extra care with his selection of apples because he wanted the best for the townsfolk of LazyTown. By the time Robbie finished combing through the Honey Crisp apples, almost fifteen minutes had gone by and not many apples had been picked by Sportacus's judgement.

Robbie stood to his full height once he was finished and led the way to the next row of trees: Gala. 

"These ones are terribly sweet," Robbie announced, crouching down to inspect the trees. "Stin - I mean...the annoying yellow brat _hates_ these."

Feeling warmth spread through him at recognizing Robbie's near slip-up, Sportacus crouched down beside the villain and smiled. "We shouldn't get too many of these then."

Robbie nodded absentmindedly and picked only a few to go alongside the Honey Crisp ones. Robbie turned and led the way to the Golden Delicious rows next. Sportacus, who had never been one to enjoy working in silence, decided to chance a conversation with the villain.

"Do you like Golden Delicious?"

Robbie shrugged a shoulder as he began his next thorough inspection. "All sportscandy is terrible. I know you like these ones though." Suddenly the villain's face took on a light shade of red and he hurriedly said, "Not - not that I care what you like or anything - it was just an observation!"

Sportacus felt a slight blush of his own color his cheeks as he nodded with a grin. "I do like them! You were right."

Robbie mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "Of course I was. I'm always right," before he waved Sportacus over. "Hurry up over here so I can load some of these in."

Far be it from Sportacus to suggest Robbie assist in carrying one of the baskets. Instead, the hero held out the basket for Robbie to begin gently placing apples in. They had a good system of Robbie delicately inspecting apples and then placing them in the baskets Sportacus would hold out to him. The hero noticed that Robbie put far more Golden Delicious apples in than he had of the other types. It made him wonder if Robbie had done it purposefully. The thought made him smile.

Sportacus had assumed they would breeze through the McIntosh, Ida Reds, and Cortland rows for whatever reason, but Robbie proved him wrong yet again. The villain would stop at each row of trees and examine the fruits with the same scrutiny of a detective looking for any visible faults. Sportacus didn't necessarily understand Robbie's scrutiny - he ate bruised or dirty apples all the time. Eventually the hero's curiosity got the better of him and he had to ask, "Why are you being so thorough?"

The question seemed to startle Robbie and the villain's shoulders tensed. "I may be the town villain but far be it from me to poison any of the residents of LazyTown with diseased apples." Robbie glanced over his shoulder at the hero and admitted, "Also, I refuse to let anything I make taste anything other than perfect."

"Bruised apples won't taste bad if they are baked into pies. That's just an old wives tale!"

Robbie rolled his eyes as he held a couple of Ida Reds in his hands and stood to place them in Sportacus's basket. "You of all people should believe in old wives tales."

Sportacus felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Surely Robbie wasn't referring to... "What do you mean by that?"

Robbie blinked and met the hero's gaze with one of confusion. "You're an elf. Aren't old wives tales part of your culture or something?"

"You...how did you know that I'm...?" Sportacus's eyes had grown wide and he looked panic-stricken. _Robbie knew? All this time, he_ knew _? Who else knows?_ The hero's mind was sent reeling. "Did - do the children -" Sportacus cut himself off. He couldn't seem to get the words out the way he wanted to.

The villain probably would have rolled his eyes or brushed the entire issue aside if it weren't for the genuine fear in the hero's gaze. Knotting his brows tighter in confusion, Robbie replied, "I've always known. I didn't know it was secretive information." Gingerly, Robbie placed both of his hands on either shoulder of Sportacus and squeezed gently. The elf was forced to look up into the villain's eyes as Robbie whispered, "No, they don't know. Or at least, I guess they don't. I never told them because I didn't think it was terribly important. I figured you would have told them when you first met them."

Sportacus looked down at Robbie's chest, not being brave enough to meet his eyes. "I am not ashamed of being an elf. I just fear that the children will not believe my advice of exercising regularly or eating healthy to be genuine if they know of my magical abilities. That is why I pretend to be human. So that they will listen to my advice as if it was from a human."

"You idiot," Robbie replied but his voice was layered with fondness, not malice. Pulling Sportacus tightly against him, Robbie wrapped his arms around the elf and rested his chin against the side of the hero's head. "The children will listen to you no matter what you are. They love you and take your advice very seriously. They had no problem when I told them I'm part fae."

Sportacus pulled back sharply, eyes widening as he asked, "You're what?!?"

Robbie chuckled at the look of shock on the hero's face. He really could be oblivious. "I'm part fae, Sportacus. I breathe life into my inventions through a combination of magic and science. You didn't know?"

Sportacus blushed as he shook his head. He felt like an idiot.

Sensing his distress, Robbie moved his hands back to the elf's shoulders and squeezed again in a comforting manner. "That's okay. Now you know."

"I can't believe I never realized..." the elf's voice trailed off as his gaze returned to the trees. "All this time I thought you were a human."

Something in Robbie's chest metaphorically fell into his stomach. "Does my being part fae change things?"

"Not at all!" Sportacus said in a rush. Taking a breath, he explained, "I - I mean, it's just...elves have a much longer lifespan than humans. But if you're part fae than that means our lifespans will be roughly the same."

Robbie lifted one of his hands from the hero's shoulders to scratch his chin. "Yeah, I suppose that's true."

Sportacus shifted his stance. "Maybe I should tell them. The children, I mean. About me."

"If you want," Robbie replied with a shrug. "I really can't imagine any of the little twerps thinking any less of you for it. If anything, they'd probably think you cooler if that's even possible."

Sportacus looked up at Robbie with a doe-eyed, hopeful expression. "You mean it?"

Robbie felt his heart clench in his chest. Giving a nod, he replied honestly, "I do."

Sportacus smiled - not a terribly large one, but a soft, shy one that showed his gratitude.

Robbie thought he was going to pass out. Clearing his throat, the villain turned and gestured back at the apples. "Well, now that that's over with, shall we finish the job?"

The job was indeed nowhere near finished after they had filled their two baskets up with apples. After Robbie stubbornly insisted on paying for the apples, and Sportacus somewhat reluctantly let him, the two journeyed back to Robbie's lair where they could begin baking the treats. Neither one of them brought up their both being non-human again, but it weighed on both their minds. Sportacus's comment about them both living roughly the same lifespan awakened several revelations in both of them that neither had thought of before. The simple fact was that they now shared a lot more in common than they had thought they shared before. Both of their cultures relied heavily on a deep respect for magic, albeit in different ways. They each wanted to ask the other so many questions but they both held back. There would be time for that in the future. 

Robbie Rotten wasn't sure when it had happened, but Sportacus no longer seemed like his rival or enemy.

**XXXXXXX**

Sportacus didn't know the first thing about baking and often relied upon Robbie to instruct him on what to do. The elf turned out to have a knack for rolling the dough for the pie crusts and slicing up apples. At one point he got distracted when his eyes caught sight of a fleck of dough on Robbie's cheek and his mind wondered about whether or not he should wipe it off. The result of his distraction was lightly grazing his thumb with the knife. Giving a short gasp, Sportacus pulled back his hand and examined the wound. It wasn't terribly deep but it did hurt.

"Are you alright?" Robbie instantly asked. Pausing in preparation of the pie he had been working on, Robbie moved around the small kitchen to gingerly take the elf's hand and inspect his thumb. Sportacus blushed at the feeling of his hand in between Robbie's. The villain was inspecting his wound with the same kind of scrutiny he had given the apples. The feeling made Sportacus's stomach do flips. Taking a napkin in hand, Robbie dabbed at the blood to clean off the thumb. Robbie moved backward, pulling Sportacus gently after him, until he stopped in front of a set of cupboards. Reaching in with his free hand, Robbie dug around in a drawer until he pulled out a fresh band-aid. Sportacus figured he could have gotten the band-aid himself if Robbie had told him where it was, but something about the way Robbie was so delicately taking care of him made him feel warm. After Robbie wrapped the band-aid around the hero's thumb, he pulled the digit up to his lips and gave it a kiss before letting go of his hand.

"Umm..."

Robbie blinked out of the haze he had fallen into and looked into the hero's unsure and embarrassed eyes. Blushing frantically, Robbie quickly turned away, muttering, "It's customary for fae to kiss injuries better. Think nothing of it. And be more careful this time!"

"Sure - sure, Robbie," Sportacus stammered. The gentle pressure of Robbie's lips against his thumb wouldn't leave his memory.

Silence emerged after that as they worked. Neither of them seemed capable of losing the blush that had captivated both of their features. Before long, they had made about four pies and still had leftover apples.

"Let's bring them to the townsfolk while they're still warm. You can keep the leftover apples. I don't want any of your gross _sportscandy_ ," Robbie announced, beginning to pack the pies away into a carrying bag for transport.

Sportacus didn't openly object, although he knew he would purposefully leave some of the leftover apples with Robbie to eat. The two left the lair and headed into town to distribute three of the pies. One was for Mayor Meanswell, Bessy, and Stephanie to share, one was for Stingy to have all to himself, and one was for Trixie, Ziggy, and Pixel to share.

"We should share the last one to celebrate a day's work," Sportacus had suggested. Surprisingly, Robbie hadn't objected to spending more time with the elf. After the pies had been distributed and all of the townsfolk had thanked them, Sportacus and Robbie made their way back to Robbie's lair. Robbie cut the pie into pieces and took a generous serving of three slices for himself. After covering almost the entire plate with whipped cream, Robbie moved into his living room where he flopped down into his comfy chair. Giving himself a single slice and no whipped cream, Sportacus joined him in the living room, pulling a slightly less-worn chair up beside Robbie's.

"This is delicious," Robbie cried out after trying some of his pie. "I told you everything I make is wonderful."

"I already knew that before today," Sportacus replied with another of those soft, genuine smiles that touched his eyes.

Seeing the look on the hero's face nearly caused Robbie to choke on his pie. He had never known the elf could be so cheesy! Clearing his throat, Robbie said, "Yes, well, today was decidedly a good day. Thank you for inviting me to go apple picking. It wasn't as unbearable as I thought it would be."

Chuckling, Sportacus nodded in agreement. "I had a great time with you, Robbie. Maybe we could go again next week?"

"Only if you carry the baskets again."

Sportacus grinned and couldn't help but lean forward and wipe a smudge of whipped cream off of Robbie's bottom lip. "I would be happy to."

Robbie felt his breath catch in his throat at their close proximity. Were the elf's eyes always so _blue_? Stuffing his face with another generous helping of pie, Robbie hoped the blush on his face would go away. Damn that elf and his cuteness. If Sportacus kept this up, then Robbie would be putty in his hands before long. Somehow the thought didn't seem that terrible.


End file.
